


Frustration in research

by Quarkle



Series: Frustration in the Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friendship - Relationship for now, Reader-Insert, just a day in the bunker, reader realises she does like Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarkle/pseuds/Quarkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and you are always left behind in the bunker for research. Kevin noticed your different behaviour towards Dean at some point and started teasing you, until you will admit it yourself.<br/>After Sam and Dean came back from another hunt, and after dinner and watching some TV, someone has to carry your sleeping body to your room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You tried to bury your head in the book in front of you as deep as you could (if that even was possible). Again and again you lifted your head a few centimetres and let it fall back down on the pages. Your hands slammed on the table next to the book. Again. And again. You fell into a rhythm after some time, and Kevin felt the need to quietly sing to it.

“We will, we will rock you. Rock you.”

“Kevin, no!” you groaned against the paper. “Why are you not doing the same?”

“Why should I?” He asked you back. Calm as ever he turned the next page of his own book, a pen in his other hand hovering over a notebook.

You mumbled against your book for a while before Kevin stopped you and asked you to repeat yourself. You sat up straight – as far as your arms which you placed under your chin let you –, let out a big sigh and took a deep breath. “How can you not be so frustrated to research all day and all night without any results in the end, without any results to help Sam and Dean for their hunt which they left for a week ago and still haven’t come back. They might just be sitting in their small motel room waiting for a call from us to help and support them with whatever they are hunting.” Towards the end your voice was only high-pitched sounds.

“Breath, (y/n), breathe. Jesus, it’s as if you never had to study for exams in school. This is just the easy part.” Kevin shook his head slightly.

Shocked, and a little bit like he insulted you, you looked him in the eye. “I did study for exams, but not like this. Not like any of this. And what do you mean this is JUST the easy part? What can be harder than this?”

“How did you study then?”

“Well, I…” you started. You remembered how you sat at your table during exam season; the books stacked on one another, while you played on your computer and occasionally took a glance to your left and right at the books. From time to time you peeked inside them and recognised what you did in class and remembered what to do. It showed in your grades, you were average, but you passed the class without too much effort, and that was all that counted.  
Back with your mind to Kevin you continued. “I just knew stuff.”

“Lucky you. You obviously didn’t have my mum.”

“Your mum was full-on Asian mum?”

“Considering that she is Asian, yes.”

“Sorry, I mean… she fulfilled the cliché of the ‘If you don’t study, you will bring dishonour on you, dishonour on your cow’-thingy?”

“Yeah, but she still let me do what I want. I had a girlfriend.”

“Really? What happened to her?”

“Crowley.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Don’t. You had nothing to do with it.”

“Right. Still.” Awkwardly you tried to keep up the conversation, but you saw how Kevin flipped the pen in his hand already. He wanted to continue his research. You should probably do the same.

Another hour passed and you were at the end of your nerves. This book couldn’t give you anything you or Sam and Dean didn’t already know. They were pros, and you just started in this business like Kevin.  
You grabbed your phone and dialled Sam’s phone. It was the middle of the day, so you couldn’t interrupt any hunting sessions. It didn’t take long until he picked up.

“[y/n], what’s going on?”

“Hey Sam. Nothing, literally. We didn’t find anything.” you huffed and turned on your chair. “Any news from your side?” In the silence you could hear the engine of the car and quiet rock music.

“Uhm…,” he started after a few moments, “we are back on our way to the bunker.”

“What?” you almost slammed your hand on the table, but stopped mid-air and pulled it back up before anything could happen.

“Yeah, it turns out it was just a normal murder. Guy was angry at his buddy and wife for cheating and had an almost perfect plan to make it look like magic. Almost. “

“Oh well. Sucks to be that guy then.” You sat back in your chair and calmed back down.

“Sure does.”

“So when will you arrive here?” 

“In about 40 minutes were back.”

“Bringing some take-away.” Dean called, obviously from the driver’s seat.

“Take-away?” your eyes became little hearts. Even Kevin looked up from his book as you repeated it.

“We gonna grab some Chinese along the way. Something healthy.” Dean continued, his voice a lot clearer as Sam must have given him the phone.

“Healthier than we ate the past week isn’t that difficult.” You could hear Dean chuckle at the other end, which made you chuckle, too. “Okay, so see you soon.”

“See ya later, [y/n].”

“Bye Dean.” you said and hung up. Gosh, take-away food. What a blessing you don’t have to eat muesli again for dinner.

“You’re smiling again.” Kevin noted.

“Yeah, I mean: Take-away! Kevin, take-away!”

Kevin’s mouth started to form a curve too. “Yeah, take-away, but how did you switch from ‘Hey Sam’ to ‘Bye Dean’?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Sam told me that their case wasn’t a case. Plain old murder.” Kevin groaned. “And Dean chimed in that they’d bring food, so to tell me better he as it seemed grabbed the phone.”

“Sure.”

You looked suspiciously at Kevin. “What do you mean by ‘sure’? You have a rather fixed look when it’s about Dean.”

“And about you.”

You rolled your eyes. Kevin and his assumptions you are into every handsome man you saw. Both Winchester brothers are handsome, you couldn’t deny that; even Kevin was good-looking. But… liking Dean more? No. No no. No no no no no. Not gonna happen. No.  
“Kevin, you are the worst.” You closed the books in front of you and got up. You walked over to the couch and made yourself comfortable at one end.

Kevin also realised that any more research was useless as there was no case, so he joined you on the other end and switched on the TV.

…

Kevin and you could only laugh about Leslie Knopp and Andy on TV. Andy was lying on the couch with his broken leg and had this gripper tongs reaching for beer bottles and chips.

“We could use one of these.” Kevin tried to reach his glass of coke from the table in front of him – and failed.

Both of you heard the door squeak.

“We’re back!” Dean shouted.

“Yay, food!” you raised your arms into the air.

“Is that all you’re interested in?” You could hear the pout in his voice.

“In this moment? Yeah,” you said with a smile as you saw Dean walking down the stairs, “but I’m also happy to see you two.”

“Aww. Like a little puppy.” The sass was strong in this one. Dean walked towards the corridor with his duffle bag over his shoulder and headed to his room.

You longingly looked after him thinking he took the food with him, but you turned your head back as Sam closed the door behind himself. He carried three bags filled with food. Good smelling, delicious food.

In the meantime Kevin got up to grab his drink and walked towards the kitchen to get a refill after emptying it. After almost falling from the couch. And spilling his drink. He came back and instead of sitting on the couch with you he chose the armchair. Sam took another armchair, put the food bags on the table and put everything out of them.  
Dean came back and sat down on the couch besides you. You could practically feel the grin of Kevin burning into your soul. So that’s why he took the armchair. You tried to ignore it and grabbed two boxes of food plus chopsticks and handed one of them to Dean.

“Thanks.”

“No prob.” You opened your box and saw that you had the fried noodles. Bingo! You broke your chopsticks in two and were ready to dig in as Dean grabbed your box and swapped it with his. “Hey! Those are my noodles!”

“Not anymore.”

“Then what’s this?”

“Rice and vegetables.”

“Seriously?”

“I said I bring you something healthy.” Dean motioned towards the box in your hands. “That is healthy.”

You looked at Dean and gave him your biggest bitch face. You definitely wanted your fried noodles back and were ready to fight for it, but Sam intervened.

“Here’s another box with fried noodles.” He handed it to you and took the other one instead.

You smiled to Sam. “Thank you. You’re so much nicer than your brother.”

“It was my idea to bring food.” Dean defended himself. “You’re welcome!”

“Duh.” You picked up the first bunch of noodles and stuffed them in your mouth. You put way too many at once in your mouth and couldn’t chew properly. You almost had to cough as something went down the wrong pipe, but managed to survive with just a tear in your eye as you finally were able to swallow everything.

 

...

 

After dinner the four of you continued watching TV. More re-runs of Parks and Rec came up and no one wanted to watch something else. You half-sit and half-lied on the couch, your arm was on the armrest and your feet were up and bumped against Dean’s thigh. He didn’t seem to mind as he lazily rested his hand on your leg, putting his own legs up on the table.  
Kevin glanced towards you from time to time and smirked. You asked him if he wanted something from you, but he just denied. You just rolled your eyes and shook your head, returning your attention back to Leslie saving the world.

You fell asleep during the beginning of the second season. You nuzzled your face into the crook of your arms as you leaned over the armrest. You tried stretching your legs in your sleep, but only pushed against Dean. Relaxed you breathed in and out.

Sam got up and back to the table. “I’m gonna see if I can find another case.”

“Already?” Kevin asked. “You just came back.”

“And still monsters are out there. Wanna help me?”

Kevin looked over to the couch again and saw your sleeping figure. “Yeah. If we continue watching Parks and Rec without [y/n] she might get cranky again. Remember when Dean watched Dr. Sexy and accidentally spoilered her?”

“Ugh.” Sam replayed the memory in his head. “Don’t remind me of that.”

Sam and Kevin both pulled out their laptop and started looking up the news.  
Dean was sleepy himself, but not enough to sleep just like you did. He decided for himself to join Sam and Kevin with their research, but he wanted to take a look at old files from the Men of letters. Yet before, he grabbed a blanket and put it over your sleeping body. You started smiling in your sleep, which brought a smile on Dean’s face, too.  
With a few old files he sat down next to Kevin.

Kevin glanced over to Dean who still wore a slight smile, and then to Sam who returned his look. Kevin and Sam smiled at the same time over Dean, and Kevin also had to chuckle a bit.

Dean looked up and saw both of their smiles. “What?”

“N-nothing, nothing.” Kevin stammered and grinned more.

Dean looked between him and his brother a few times back and forth, shook his head and started reading the files in front of him.  
Sam and Kevin each looked up the local news for suspicious murders or happenings; Sam in the local area, Kevin a bit further away.

After only two hours Kevin and Sam gave up looking for any new cases. They found a few interesting things on the newspaper sites, but after a small peek on the police database nothing looked like a case for them and a need for their help.    
Kevin was the first to excuse himself to go to bed. Sam didn’t waste much time after and followed his example.  
“You should wake up [y/n] and send her to bed” Sam pointed out to Dean, “she can’t sleep on the couch all day.”

“Yeah I’ll do.” Dean answered.

“Just… take care of her.” Sam patted Dean on the shoulder once as he walked by. “Night.”

“Night.”

Dean watched Sam walking towards his room. He piled up the old files on top of each other, and pushed them aside. Old and dead people weren’t much smarter than any of them now; not when it came down to hunting and killing it with weapons. All they wrote was which spell to use, but never how that spell worked.  
He got up and walked over to the couch were you were still sleeping. “Hey, get up and go to bed.” he told your sleeping figure.  
You only shifted slightly and continued sleeping.  
Dean didn’t want to deal with waking you up more than that. He sighed and put an arm under your legs and one behind your back. He lifted you up effortlessly. You stirred and moved your arm between the two of you to hold onto Dean’s upper arm of the one that was behind your back.  
“Shh. Sleep.” he told you as you started to mumble unintelligibly. Dean carried you to your room still covered with the blanket.

Somehow he managed to open the door to your room only with his elbow. He laid you down on your bed and first pulled his arm from underneath your legs, and then tried to do the same with his arm behind your back. Your hand which took hold of his upper arm before glided along his sleeve as Dean pulled back his arm. As his fingers brushed against yours, he felt how you clutched them. Dean stopped in his movement.  
“Aww no” he whispered.  
He watched as you moved your other hand to encompass his. Dean adjusted his fingers around yours, so you could get a better hold of them; and you pulled his hand towards your collarbone. His hand was pressed against your chest and he could feel your pulse. It was slow and regular. He felt your breath against his arm. Warm air blowing on his skin. Dean actually liked that feeling, and the longer he didn’t move, the less he wanted to leave. Dean sighed heavily.  
“If I have to sleep here, then I at least need to be comfy.” He talked more to himself than to you. “Gotta take those off.” he started unbuttoning his dirty jeans which were a horror to sleep in. With just one hand he managed to pull them down his legs over his feet, and threw them with one foot to the other side of your room.  
Cautiously, trying not to pull too hard on his arm and risking waking you up, he pulled up the blanket on one side of you. As he lay down, you let go of his hand completely and turned on your side, face away from him.  
“You gotta be kidding me.” he cursed under his breath. He came so far and now you let go of his hand. Perfect. Anyway, he came too far now to go to his own room. Dean finally could take off his plaid shirt. Then he put his lower arm over your head on the pillow, with his upper arm he pulled the blanket equally over you and himself, before he put his arm around your waist and hold you tight.  
“Better have an excuse for that tomorrow” he mumbled against your neck, fully knowing that you didn’t hear him.

All you noticed was that your back felt warm, and you wanted to get as much of that warmth as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was you weren’t where you slept in.  
The second thing you noticed was the arm slung over your body, and your arm over it holding its hand.

You let go of the hand on your waist and rubbed your eyes. Who could that be? You remembered that you were watching TV with the guys, and that you have slept in at some point, but you didn’t remember how you got in a bed. You looked up and saw with the help of the nightlight you had that it was in fact your bed you were in, in your room. Simply because no one else had a nightlight.   
Slowly you turned around to see the mysterious man behind you. It was Dean. Why was Dean here? And what would Kevin think if he knew? Why did you care what Kevin would think about that?   
You started poking Dean.

Grunting noises came from him as he woke up. You felt how his hand – now in your back – pulled you closer towards him in the process, pressing you against his chest. You had no chance but to make your lower arm into a T-Rex arm and put the other one around his waist to place your hand on his back. Dean must have noticed what he did. He stopped pulling you and instead tried to look into your face.   
“Finally awake?”  He asked.

“How did I get here?” you asked him in return.

“You didn’t want to wake up, so I carried you.” he said. His voice was ruff and low in the morning. You liked that. “Then you didn’t let go of my arm and I had to stay, in case you want to ask why I slept here.”

“Oh, sorry. I tend to have a death grip when I’m asleep.”  You looked down on your T-Rex hand. Deathly T-Rex hand. You wiggled it a bit as you noticed your hand was falling asleep in this position, slamming it against Dean’s chest by accident.

Dean let go of your back and rolled onto his. He took a deep breath and yawned. You didn’t move your hand, thus it was resting on his stomach.

“Time to get up.”

“Uurggh. Don’t you know what mornings were made for?”

Dean didn’t answer you. He threw the blanket aside, got up and walked towards the light switch by the door.

Bright light from above shined in your face. “Argh! Dean! Turn it off.” you complained. You threw your arms over your face to save your eyes.

“Come on, [y/n], you slept more than I did.” He grabbed his pants and shirt and put them on.

You squirmed and writhed in bed, avoiding the light. You didn’t want to get up. Mornings were made for sleeping in and not getting up early. You pulled the blanket over your head, but then your feet were uncovered. You didn’t hear Dean saying anything, nor did you hear the door open and close. After a while you peaked out.

In that moment Dean grabbed your feet and tickled.

“Dean! Let go!” You screamed. Your feet were locked underneath one of his arms. You fought against his strong hold, but all the strength you had in your legs didn’t matter. You couldn’t get them free. “Dean! No, St-st-sto-hop. I can’t –“ you half laughed and half cried. The air in your lungs got less the more you talked. Dean’s tickle attack wasn’t fair in any way.   
Tears streamed down your face from laughing too much, when Dean finally let you go. You put your hand on your stomach and tried to catch your breath back. Giggles escaped you.

“Come on, get up.”

“In… a minute.”

Obviously proud about his tickle attack he smiled and walked out the door.

 

You laid there for several moments. You could just hide under your blanket again which you tossed away during the attack. On the other hand you knew that Dean would likely walk by your room and repeat it, just to annoy you.  
It wasn’t worth it.  
You grabbed a clean shirt, changed, brushed your hair a bit and walked through the open door.

“Hey.”

Startled you took a step to the side. Kevin stood next to your door and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“I just saw Dean walking out of your room.”

Oh great. Kevin knew. “Yeah, and?”

“Tell me everything.”

“Gosh, Kevin. Stop it. Nothing happened. Jeez.”

“It didn’t sound like ‘nothing’ two minutes ago.”

“He tickled me.” you said bluntly. Were you seriously that loud? You just hoped Sam didn’t hear it too and thought whatever Kevin was thinking. “I didn’t want to get out of bed.”

“And what did you two do in there you didn’t want to get out?” He winked at you.

“Just sleeping. You know, the kind where you have your eyes closed and lay your body to rest. _Just sleep._ ” you couldn’t stress it enough. “I was on my side, he on the other. End of story” you lied, but Kevin didn’t need to know that. You walked a few steps towards the common rooms. “I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. Do you also want to get breakfast or do you want to keep annoying other people?”

Kevin smirked and walked right behind you to the kitchen.

Sam and Dean were already in the kitchen preparing food. Besides the bowls, cereals and milk there now were toast, butter and a bit cheese while Dean was preparing some scrambled eggs. It looked like Sam was up early and went grocery shopping.

“Yay, food!”

 Sam laughed. He walked around the table and got the orange juice out of the fridge. “You really are into food these days, aren’t you?” he said and poured the juice into everybody’s glass.

“Why not? Variety in food is always nice, especially since I only had this” you pushed the bowl of cereal in front of you away “for the past few days and I am really thankful for you both being here and bringing new food.”

“We’re just your food delivery guys?” Dean asked with a smirk, as he put scrambled eggs on everybody’s plate.

“Yes. NO! I mean – …” you started, but stopped. Your face turned red as you were at loss for words.

Dean couldn’t hold his laughter back. “Woah, [y/n], you really are something.” He put the empty pan in the sink and sat on the only empty chair left at the table, which was of course next to you. He ruffled your hair and destroyed what you tried to save with the comb earlier. “I just wanted to joke. Couldn’t think you’d take it seriously.”

You glared up at him and went through your hair with your fingers. Then you took the fork in your hand and started eating the eggs.

“Good?” Dean asked.

“Yes, they’re good.” You pulled your mouth into a smile for him.

The four of you then enjoyed your breakfast together. There was enough of everything for everyone, especially from the muesli, but you all avoided it at all cost. Sam and Dean told how they found out the guy from the last hunt was the murderer (“He wrote it in his frickin’ diary he hid under the bed. How can you be that stupid?”) and what aliases they used this time (“Agent Cobb and Agent Fischer”).   
After breakfast, Sam and Dean went to the library, while Kevin also disappeared – quickly enough to avoid doing the dishes. When you realised what he did you shouted into the hallway that he will pay for that, but Kevin didn’t care as he shouted back “Make me.” The rule you and the boys had was whoever prepares food doesn’t need to clean up, and since Sam and Dean took care of it, it was up to you and Kevin to do the dishes. Well, only you.  
Soap and water bubbled in the sink. You started cleaning the plates – one by one – and put them aside so the water could drop off.

“Kevin copped out of it again?” A voice next to you asked.

You turned around. Dean stood there with a dishtowel and reached for a plate. “You don’t have to do this” you told him. “You already did-“

“I only did the eggs. Sam did the rest.” he interrupted. “So I only did like half of the work.” He put the now dry plate aside and took another one.

“Thanks.” You scrubbed the pan.

You finished cleaning everything you had used before and let the water run down the drain. You dried off your hands on another towel and started picking up the clean dishes and put them away. As you took the entire cutlery in your hands, you wanted to take the last knife from his hands as he still dried it off. You reached out and as you took hold of it, your hand brushed his. Taken aback you let go.

The knife fell on the floor.

“Sorry.” you said. “I thought I had it.”   
You bent down to grab it, but Dean had the same idea. You both bumped heads.

“Ouch.” Dean said with a chuckle and rubbed his forehead.

“Same.”

Before you could act he already bent down again and picked it up. “Here.”

“Thanks again.” You put it away with the rest of the cutlery.

As if on cue Sam came in the kitchen. “Dean,” he said, “Garth just called. He found us a case in Fremont, Nebraska. People are getting killed in animal attacks, but I guess we all know that is not true.”

Dean groaned. “Okay. At the car in 5?”

Sam nodded in response and left.

“You can’t get a whole day off, can you?”

“Not today.”

“Come on, Dean. Go get that werewolf.” You lightly punched him on the shoulder. “Go on and save the world.”

“I just wish the world could save itself someday.”

You smiled at him. “See you in a few days then.”

Dean didn’t give you an answer, instead he shortly hugged you goodbye and left.

You stood there for a few more seconds, thinking about how fast they have to leave every time they got a new case. You knew it was important to act quickly, otherwise more innocent people might die. You started walking to the library.  
Your thoughts kept on rambling. Dean’s hugs were always nice. This one just now didn’t last long enough for you to put your arms around him – unlike this morning when you woke up. You enjoyed how he pressed you against his chest as he woke up. Against his firm body. You felt his muscles through his shirt as he rolled on his back and your hand still rested on his stomach.  
And he always smelled so nice. You could breathe it all the time.  
And then there was his smile. That perfect smile he gave you after his tickle attack. The curve his lips formed every time. Those beautiful lips. You wanted to run your fingers over them, slowly. You imagined how you brushed off those little crumbs he had in the corner of his mouth earlier, and how you then would move your head closer to his. Closing the space. Breathing the same air. Looking into those green eyes. Brushing his lips with –

You stopped walking. Were you just thinking about… you… kissing… Dean? No. You couldn’t. You didn’t like him that way, did you? But where did those thoughts come from? About his body, about his lips, his eyes – no. How firm the rest of his body would be, how it would feel to have that body above yours, how – no!

You felt how your face started to get hot, probably very red.

Kevin from across the room watched you. “You okay?”

Taken out of your trance you realised you stood in the door of the library. You looked at Kevin and your face started to feel hotter and hotter the more time passed. “No,” you whispered as you had your biggest enlightenment ever, "I think you were right.”

Kevin got up and walked over to you. “What did you say?”

“You were right” you whispered again and sank to your knees, your head bowed down.

“About what?” He sank right in front of you and grabbed you by your shoulders.

“Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote that ending so often. Jeez. It took a lot of time to decide on the scenario how the reader realises it, but finally I managed.
> 
> When the diary is mentioned from the previous murderer I wanted to write “Which male adult writes a diary?” and then I remembered John Winchesters Journal. Well… Couldn’t use that line then. Might have been awkward to read Dean saying that.  
> And YAY for Inception aliases!


End file.
